


flash into mind

by cymbalaire (aigremoine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigremoine/pseuds/cymbalaire
Summary: — in the frame of one moment, it feels like another world will open up(or: a collection of ~500-word drabbles/requests previously posted and completed)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. i'll trick you sweetly (oikawa tooru)

**Author's Note:**

> i was debating whether to cross-post these as i forgot the names of the drabbles and didn't save them before i deactivated but...i wrote 40+ of them in the span of six months and that's a lot of time and effort i put into them so here they are. characters and tags will be updated with each new post! 
> 
> also, happy new year! i hope everyone has a prosperous year ahead of them.

Oikawa knows how to play the game.

Every smile and look directed your way, the casual brush of his fingertips against your elbow are calculated – just enough to leave your heart fluttering and wanting more, but not insufficient that his feelings are unknown. The ball is in your court and he’s waiting for your move, that easy smile of his present on his face and knowing gaze present as usual, analyzing your movements. But you take it in stride, pretending to be clueless, and you smile back at him innocently.

You won’t give in easily; being chased by _the_ Oikawa Tooru, campus heartthrob, was quite flattering, and you want to have your fun.

Oikawa walks you to the front entrance of your apartment building upon the end of your evening together, his hand brushing against yours in a not-so-subtle manner as the two of you discuss the movie you just watched at the theatre. “So, I take it that you liked it then?” he prompts. “I didn’t think you would be a fan of zombie movies.”

You raise an eyebrow. “My dear Oikawa, you really don’t know me well at all.”

He pretends to look affronted, crosses his arms on his chest. “Well then! I guess we have to go out more often so I can get to know you better, yeah?”

You can’t help but giggle, a flittering in your chest at his straightforward words, and you decide to give Oikawa this round as his victory. He seems to sense it, a slight smile tugging on his lips as he waits for your response. “Sure,” you tell him, nodding. “I’d like that.”

The smile grows into a grin and he runs a hand through his already effortlessly mussed hair. “I’d like that too,” agrees Oikawa. “I like spending time with you.”

You can’t help but be playful, tapping your index finger on your chin. “Really? I wouldn’t have noticed it from all of the times you kept staring at me during the whole movie.”

Oikawa takes a step closer, an unexpected gesture that leaves you breathless at the narrower distance, and he reaches out to tuck a loose curl behind your ear. The cheery smile transforms into a playful smirk, his eyes alight with interest, and that fluttering of your heart resumes. “Hard to not concentrate on the movie when you’re really pretty.”

Oh, he knows the game and that he’s won this round, but you still have a card left up on your sleeve that you’ve been saving all night. Perhaps it was time to finally put it into effect. “Yeah? Maybe we should go to an amusement park next time so you wouldn’t be too distracted by me.”

Oikawa’s grin returns. “As you wish.”

“So it’s a date?”

“Of course.”

You smile as you take a step closer, tilting your head to plant a quick peck on the corner of his mouth, and you hear him gasp softly at your sudden actions. “I’ll see you then, _Tooru_.”


	2. stealthily towards your heart (miya osamu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to 🌺 anon who originally requested this drabble. thank you for being very supportive on discord despite my deactivation, slow writing speed, and never ending wips while i grapple with the beast that is writers block and negative self-talk. i hope you enjoy reading this again just like when you read it the first time!
> 
> this repost from the october flash drabble event with the prompts osamu + salted caramel mocha.

Onigiri Miya is quiet and vacant early on a Saturday morning, a short-lived peace before the sign at the entrance turns, and the bell hung above the door begins to ceaselessly ring to signal the arrival of customers. A peek around the kitchen reveals Osamu already hard at work for another busy day, preparing all the ingredients he needs, and you carefully tiptoe into his domain as to not disturb him.

It’s a futile attempt – the paper bag in your hand crinkles, and he turns immediately at the sound.

“Nice try, love,” Osamu comments with a smirk. “Better luck next time.”

“You already knew I was coming,” you reply, holding out the paper bag and the disposable cup holder tray containing two drinks towards his direction. “Stuffed croissants and cookies from Bonjour Bakery and coffee from Union Coffee – you’re welcome.”

Osamu smiles, leans forward to plant a peck on your lips. “Thanks, love. C’mon, let’s go sit and eat.”

You follow him as he leads the way to the restaurant's main dining area, choosing a table against the wall and setting down the morning’s takeaway breakfast on the smooth surface. It is silent as the two of you enjoy your meal with your baked goods and coffee, a transitory calm shared before he must return to the kitchen and the staff start arriving. The impending bustle of yet another eventful day looms closer with each tick of the clock, but at the very least, he is yours for now.

You take a sip of your salted caramel mocha, letting out a pleased hum at the sweetness intermingling with the caffeine before setting it down on the table and picking up your croissant once again. But when you raise your gaze, you find a curious expression on Osamu’s face, and you stare back at him.

“What’s up?”

“Yer drinkin’ coffee? I thought ya said yer on a break?”

“I’m only drinking it because the salted caramel mocha’s back.”

“S it sweet?”

“Kind of? But it’s not too bad,” you reply, pushing your cup towards his direction. “I think you might like it – here, try it out.”

Osamu hums, leans forward in his seat as he extends a hand towards your direction, and you freeze when you feel his fingertips against your jaw. He’s suddenly close – his breath against your skin and lips on yours, tongue gently swiping against your bottom lip before instantly drawing away and sitting down once again. There’s a mischievous grin forming on his face and heat immediately creeps up the back of your neck, across your cheeks and to the tips of your ears when your brain finally pieces together _what_ just happened.

“Yer right, I think I like it,” Osamu comments nonchalantly, leaning back against his chair.

You look away, ignoring the chuckle that escapes him at your flustered state, and you attempt to muster a protest. “You’re the _worst_.”

He grins before leaning close again. “Mmm, I love ya too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my biggest regrets is not properly writing down the names of the drabbles before i deactivated so now they all have new titles...it is what it is. happy new year and i hope 2021 is kind to everyone!


End file.
